1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical apparatus and method for facilitating the penetration of topical creams through the epidermis. More specifically, it refers to a hand held electrical apparatus providing an output of highly filtered negative DC current to human skin surfaces to cause vaso-dilation and aid in the penetration of skin cream through the epidermis layer of cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Iontophoresis is a term used to describe a process whereby charged particles penetrate the epidermis by application of direct electrical current to the skin surface. These charged particles produce specific physio-chemical reactions in the epidermis tissue. The positively charged sodium ions in solution within the tissue migrate towards the negative pole of the applicator apparatus. The resulting chemical reaction in water forms sodium hydroxide and hydrogen. The sodium hydroxide produces local liquification of epidermis protein and softening of tissue. The negatively charged chlorine ions in solution within epidermis tissue migrates towards the positive pole of the applicator apparatus and forms hydrochloric acid. This local acidification results in coagulation of protein and hardening of tissue. These chemical reactions serve to depolarize the epidermis cell membrane by changing its permeability and thereby allowing topical creams to penetrate the epidermis more readily.
Utilizing the above principles, many electrical devices have been created to stimulate the absorption of various substances through the epidermis. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,359. This device employs cumbersome equipment containing a pulse-width modulated DC-DC converter together with feedback circuitry and a safety cut-off circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,794 describes a method of periodically reversing the current and conducting a short pulse of current through the skin in the opposite direction while a patient is undergoing iontophoretic treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,658 describes an iontophoretic device having a means of switching electrode polarity so that greater amounts of the ionic substance can be delivered in a single application. U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,047 describes an apparatus conducting direct current through the skin with short pulses in an opposite direction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,232 describes a method of electrically heating skin with a flat aluminum disk while applying a lotion to the skin and massaging the skin surface with the disk. U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,672 describes an applicator with a battery operated conductive sponge member on the applicator. Other references which relate to applying electrical stimulation to the skin are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,424,165; 3,601,126; 4,033,356; 4.532.938 and 4,619,252. In addition my previous application Ser. No. 120,920 filed Nov. 16, 1987, relates to a pulse device for a facial skin applicator.
Although the above devices accomplish their intended purpose there is no simple hand held mini-apparatus employing a DC/DC converter that can be easily employed by an individual to allow for his or her self application of a skin cream.